


Its All Up To Us

by S0urBean



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: A new colony, Canon up until this point, Children of the 24th colonist group, F/M, Its all up to the kids, Sorry no biological judy dad, confused teenage feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0urBean/pseuds/S0urBean
Summary: What happens when the 24th colonist group is left up to a bunch of children. After the events of season 2, the 24th colonist is now nothing more than children. The Robinson family is all but separated, will this wind up like lord of the flies on an unknown planet or will the children of the 24th colonist group manage to survive long enough to be rescued?
Relationships: Judy Robinson & Penny Robinson, Penny Robinson & Will Robinson, Robinson family - Relationship, Vijay Dhar & Penny Robinson, Vijay Dhar/Penny Robinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. What are the odds

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very very first fanfic! When I saw how few fanfics there were regarding Vijay and Penny well I had to step up. So please bare with me as this Fic will probably be very choppy. Anyway, sit back relax and enjoy this fun sci-fi journey with me!

A spaceship full of kids. All ranges, small babies to teenagers. There was so much crying, emotions all over the place and yet everyone knew what was happening. Even the smallest knew. That's what you get when every single person has to take the same tests, follow the same protocol. When they were told the news, told the truth that the only form of protection for this colony was to get all 97 kids on a jupiter and hurtle into space, sure there were objections vocally, but no one could truly deny it. The children were the last hope. And when they were to get to alpha centauri they would tell the others, express everything to get their parents back. 

At least that's what was supposed to happen. 

No one really knew how these alien engines worked, just that they somehow pushed all laws of space and time to get you where you supposedly wanted to go… _Except this time._

Of course it all had to go to shit, because when the Robinsons were involved everything always went sideways. “Take us to Alpha Centauri” That was the command, that was all it took for a hole in space to rip open and the juniper to go hurtling through it.

The ship rocked, seats bouncing with the sudden jolt. Everyone had been hunkered down in chairs, on the floor and even in makeshift hammocks all except the robinsons who were up front flying the craft. 

“Holy shit…” Penny exclaimed as they broke through finally. 

“Seriously?” Judy looked over her shoulder and squinted.

Penny seemed to shrug, “What! it never gets ol-”

“-Hey guyssss.” Will started, his voice trailing a bit. “What!” Both sisters groaned snapping their attention to Will, and then to where he was pointing. 

“Weren't we supposed to go to Alpha Centauri? There's nothing here.” His voice traveled, though it was soon down to nothing but a whisper.

Judy squinted her eyes looking out the window, it was true they were supposed to be at alpha centauri but there wasn't anything out there. “Hey! What are you doing!” She snapped as Will seemed to unclasp his belt, getting out of his seat only to bounce one moment, before his feet hit the ground. 

Penny scoffed at her sudden need to be the overbearing older sister. “Judy, there's literally nothing here. What's gonna happen? He floats? Even then with that thing in the ship I'm not even sure he's gonna be able to do that!” She seemed to roll her eyes before doing the same as Will, she unclasped her belt and got out of her seat. “There's literally nothing out there.” She sighed, pressing her gloved hands up against her helmet as if rubbing her forehead. 

Will let out a noise that sounded like pure confusion, “I wouldn’t say nothing…” He looked back at them lip up a bit as his brows knitted together. There was no explanation for what he saw outside. 

“Is that a satellite??” Penny asked, looking forward watching as the piece of equipment seemed to float right on by. 

“But that's not possible, there's no- I mean-” Judy also had a look of pure confusion as her hands went flying to the ship's boards. “- we’re nowhere near earth. I can't pick up a single human signal.. besides that one. how did it- How did it get all the way out here.`` She continued to ramble on her voice wavering slightly as she tried to figure everything out. 

\--------

Exasperated sighs left Penny as she left the front of the ship, her boots hitting the ground with so much emotion that she didn’t even have to tell anyone to get out of her way. Or at least, anyone that didnt know her. 

By the time Penny made it back to her own room there was a familiar face waiting, his head casted down, hair draped across his face. When he heard her his gaze finally looked back up. “Penny!” He exclaimed, sure he had been waiting for her here, but he hadn’t expected her back over here this soon. 

“Vijay?” She questioned, hand waving through the air as if to ask what he was doing there. 

“Oh, uh well I was uh waiting here.” 

“Yea, I can see that.” Her hand found her hip as if to say elaborate. 

“Uhh well, okay I thought we’d be at Alpha centauri by now but like then I saw you leaving the ya know and I wanted to see uh if everything was alright?” He questioned his own hand waving through the air as he spoke. 

Penny looked rather exasperated. Motioning for him to move aside, she proceeded to open her door and walk in her room before turning to look back at him. “Well? Are you just going to stand there forever or are you going to come in so I can actually explain what's going on?” She questioned and watched as the lightbulb seemed to flicker on in his head. 

Vijay quickly picked up his feet and stepped inside. He had been alone with Penny before but never like this, never alone with her in her room.. Oh man, the thought alone had him blushing. He should be focusing on what was going on with their home situation, not about how they were alone in her room and how all he had wanted to do since seeing her again after 7 months was kiss her soft lips. 

“Vijay?-” Pennys voice cut through the boys thoughts. “Are you listening to me?” 

“Huh- what- I mean yea yea Im listening!” He nodded fast and Penny couldn't help but chuckle as she watched. 

“So you heard me when I said we were nowhere near earth or Alpha centauri and we just happened to stumble upon an earth satellite?” She asked and watched as his gaze flickered from embarrassed to pure realization.

“Wait- so we haven’t reached Alpha centauri?” 

“No. Vijay we’re lost… Again.” 

\-------

Right about now Judy was probably giving her little captain speech, telling the kids how they were all friends or siblings, how they’d never be alone anymore. That was what was happening down in the center room. 

However, in Penny's room both teenagers seemed to be pacing about. Vijay had his hands on his forehead, trying to breath but this was too much. Like way too much. 

“So, at this point we’re genuinely stranded in space, no planet to dock at no nothing?!” He freaked.

Penny nodded before moving over to her bed, kicking off her boots she collapsed. Vijay soon followed suit and the two laid there staring up at the ceiling. Turning her head to the side, Penny watched as many different emotions showed themselves on Vijays face. He always had such a nice face. With pretty hair and eyes to match, not to mention his smile always had the tendency to cause little flutters in her stomach. Granted he wasn’t smiling at the moment, but still. 

Reaching out a hand, “I'm sure Judy will think of something. She always does. Between her and Will we couldn’t have gotten stuck with a better crew.”

“We could've had our parents.” Vijay mumbles, causing Penny to sit up. 

She crosses her legs under her and stares down at him. This was a hard time for everyone, including herself. Afterall Robinsons never split up, and yet here they were who knows how many galaxies away. “We can always try and go back after a bit of time passes.. Our parents are smart. There’s no way they would’ve stuck around for the robots. Besides they all got in their jupiters just like us… Sure, we went through the rift… and they might not have made it in time, but that doesn't mean we give up hope.” Penny reaches out grabbing his hands in hers. She does her best to put on a soft smile, trying to give him anything to work with. 

“Hope… I’ve been living off of a lot of that lately.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Vijay cast his glance to the side, bangs falling over his eyes as he began to speak again. “I hoped we’d make it to a safe planet, we did. I hoped you were still alive. you were. I hoped so much… selfish things really, but I hoped.” His voice was now but a mere whisper causing Penny to lean closer. 

“And all of that worked out didn't it?” She asked, mimicking his own voice level. goosebumps rose on her skin the softer their voices got. A moment of pure emotion seemed to turn into something softer. Vijays thumb lightly caressed the back of her hand.

“Yea. It all worked out.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? There will for sure be more to come, as I've gotten really into this series and have nothing better to do than to binge-watch it over and over again and write content as well until the 3rd season comes out! So here we go! Also, if you guys have any suggestions for a first time fanfic writer please let me know! I'd love to hear it!!


	2. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenagers and their emotions, followed by learning how to work together and potentially finding a place to get settled. Who knows what's bound to happen.  
> \-----
> 
> “Will, do you think Robot might be able to get us to a safe planet?” Judy was looking over a makeshift map of the space in front of them. An asteroid belt meant there had to be planets nearby, but none that they could for sure guarantee a safe place to land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter!! I'm actually having a lot of fun writing this and coming up with new ideas to brainstorm. Apologies that it's a slow start, but I'm getting used to the characters and figuring out how everyone flows together. Though watching the show for a fourth time 3 days in a row, certainly helps get a feel on how the characters interact for sure.

The adults hadn't packed for space. Sure, there were enough belongings to go around and enough to make the trip, but no one had thought that they wouldn't find alpha centauri. There simply wasn’t enough food to last. Two weeks had long since flown by, Judy had set up a mini counsel. It consisted of her family and the eldest teenagers on the jupiter. Maybe, just maybe they would be able to get some ideas out on the table like this. 

“Will, do you think robot might be able to get us to a safe planet?” Judy was looking over a makeshift map of the space in front of them. An asteroid belt meant there had to be planets nearby, but none that they could for sure guarantee a safe place to land.

“I can try, but without a human made sound signature I'm not sure he's going to be able to lock onto anything. I can tell him what we need to live, give him examples… But i'm not sure if it'll work..” Will admitted looking back behind him at his robot, or well friend. 

Will no longer controlled the robot, sure he helped them out here and there, but it was an equal partnership. Everytime robot helped them he'd try and help him back. Currently it has been in the form of teaching him english or at least attempting to. Hell, he had even tried to draw diagrams like back in the caves. Maybe then he could learn with his lights and it’d be like some form of pictionary. At least that's what Will hoped. 

“If anything, we may be able to use his map to find a planet since ours might not be able to pick anything up.” Will spoke, looking over to Robot who was standing off to the side. He always seemed to be thinking, lights moving around as if talking, but it was still a struggle to figure out what he had to say. 

One of the other kids spoke up on the other end. “So what happens if we find a planet that's habitable. Weren’t we supposed to be looking for our parents?” 

The question rang out and it seemed the small group drooped a little. That was the elephant in the room. Were they supposed to find their family, were they supposed to find alpha centauri. No one really knew what the best line of action was. 

“Okay, look'' Just started, “I know we were supposed to be at Alpha Centauri right now, but we aren't. Instead we’re floating through space because somehow human junk got all the way out here. My guess is probably because of another alien space rift thing, but it doesn't matter.” She pauses to breathe and think. “This was the only human signature robot could pick up from who knows how far away. So I'm not going to sugarcoat it. We don’t know where Alpha Centauri is. Our only hope for survival is finding a planet that is habitable for all of us.” She nods.

“As for finding our parents. We have 97 people on this ship, our youngest is 3 years old. Do you really want me to turn this ship around and try to find our parents through robot infested space?” She wasn't trying to be snarky or rude, in fact her voice was rather soft as she spoke. What she really needed however was for them to realize the children on this ship would have to come first. 

Yes, Judy hated it. She hated the uneasy feeling that came when she thought of her parents, the worry that she’d never see them again, but they were Robinsons and if she knew anything at all it was that the Robinsons were smart. They’d find a way to survive even if it meant hiding from robots.

Penny looked around the room, everyone was stressed or worried. These were decisions no one was used to making, it was tough. Right about now though she was happy Judy got a console together, it meant not one person had a decision on the matter. Sure, right now Judy was the one telling all of them this stuff. But they needed to hear it to figure out other options. 

Someone cleared their throat and everyone looked up. 

“So, we find a place to land. What happens then? Do we start building? Do we look for resources? How will we know if there's even things down there that we can eat?” They started but someone else spoke up.

Akio. “Excuse me” She waved a hand. “I don't know if many of you know me, but I am Akio Watanabe. My father was in charge of well in layman terms studying alien life to see how close it was to ours. I may not know everything like he does, but he did teach me some things. So we may not know a lot, but we’d know the base minimum of things that would not be harmful to our bodies.” She spoke with a small nod. Judy nodded back. 

Akio was on the cusp of being an adult, but fell just shy hence why she was here. All of which Judy was very thankful for right about now. 

“Alright people we know what we have to do. Let's get on it.” Judy nodded. 

\---------

“Why are we even in the council?” 

“Becausseee she values our opinions?” 

This had become a regular thing as of late. After each meeting or social event both Vijay and Penny had managed to somehow find themselves back in Penny's room. Talking, napping, really just being in one another's company.

Penny scooted closer to the wall that met the side of her bed. “Does she, does she really? Cause if you havent noticed she kinda just bosses everyone around. I mean I don't blame her I guess, but there isn't really much we can do unless we’re Will. So what was the need for the meeting.” Penny huffed rolling her eyes a bit. 

Vijay just watched, he was still having trouble figuring out when best to talk around Penny when she was ranting, but he was learning. “I mean, I think she does. But she's also the oldest, so i think she's just trying to put on a good face for everyone.” He shrugs a bit. “Besides I think keeping everyone on the same page is a good thing. It let some people get out their concerns too ya know.” He pointed at her with a knowing look. 

“Okay, okay! Your right, I just feel stupid. Stand-” she blinked and clamped her mouth shut. “-nevermind it doesn't matter.” 

These weren't thoughts to throw at a friend like this. She didn’t want to worry him more than he already was, and besides she could just write all these things down in a journal and it would help just as much… right? 

Vijay squinted at her. “No, c’mon you started talking you can't just stop now.” 

“It's nothing! Seriously. It doesn't matter.” 

“Okay but I think it doe-”

“- And I think you should mind your own business!” Penny snapped. 

Vijay's face puckered up, his eyes going wide. He hadn’t expected that snapping and it was obvious. “O-Oh.. Sorry. Um I think I should.” Vijay picked himself off her bed, grabbed his hoodie and walked to the door. 

Meanwhile Penny had her hand pushing her bangs up. “Vijay. I'm sorry I didn't mean-”

“-no, it’s okay. I get it.” Vijay shifted his weight on his feet. “We’re all stressed right now… Plus you don't even owe me anything so… yea.” Vijay nodded opening her door and leaving. 

“Fuccckk.” Penny groaned pouting a bit as she flopped back against her bed. This was horrid, why did she always have to let her emotions get the best of her in situations like these. She had trouble thinking things through or thinking about what came next. She lived in the moment, and right now she was regretting it. 

All those moments of pretending to be okay when she wasn't. Everything always burbled up and she knew it, why, why did she have to yell at him like that. Vijay wasn’t the target of her emotions but he had certainly gotten the heat.

\---------

The rest of the night was rather boring. Penny had stayed in her room alone away from all the other kids, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t hear them. People sharing food and laughing as they tried to keep themselves entertained. Penny didn’t want to be entertained. 

A soft knock came to her door and she only rolled over and groaned. If it was Vijay, she didn’t have enough courage in her to apologize just yet. It would mean that she was wrong, and well that was something she hated admitting. Now, if it were anyone else she still wouldn't want to see them so she just kept quiet. 

The door of her room creeped open a soft knock on the other side. “Pen?” A voice rang out and Penny groaned in response. 

“Penny, everything alright?” Judy asked again, her steps getting closer and closer to the bed. Until eventually she sat on the edge, hand reaching out lightly touching Pennys side. Finally it seemed she would turn over looking at her sister with a raised brow. “What?” Penny snipped. 

Judy raised her hands defensively. “Hey I just came in to see if you were okay, you kinda didn’t come out to grab food and you left in a hurry.” She paused trying to figure out exactly what Penny was thinking. It didn’t really work.

“Im fine.”

“You sure, cause you don’t look fine… Does it have anything to do with the boy who stormed out of your room like an hour ago?” 

Penny squinted, rolling her eyes. “I’ve already told you. He’s not a boy, also are you ever going to learn his name. It’s Vijay by the way if you even care to remember.” 

“Okay, sorry. Vijay. Is that what this is about?” Judy continued only resulting in a half hearted sigh from Pen.

“No, that's not what this is about- I mean, sorta. But not really. I just. Ugh!” Penny rubbed at her face. Judy never truly understood. So would it even be beneficial to talk to her. 

“Hey. Pen, you dont have to tell me. I just figured-” She shrugged. “We’re the only ones out here, the least we could do is rely on one another when we need to talk.” She continued. 

“Fine!” Penny sat up and grabbed at her knees in an attempt to settle herself down. “You read my book, you know I never wanted to come to space. And well, it just feels like everyone has settled back into rolls and here I am. I don’t really fit in.” She shrugged nonchalantly trying to act as if it wasn’t a big deal.

Judy bit at her lip, this was always a sore topic with Penny. “What do you mean?” She asked. “You’ve done so much. Hell, if it weren’t for half of your ideas we probably would have never gotten to safety with the whole scarecrow thing. Will would’ve never been able to do what he needed and we would’ve been locked up. Not to mention half the time you have all this courage and bravery that no one else can muster. Sure, sometimes you act without thinking.” Judy reached out and lightly pat Pennys leg. “But honestly, you wind up coming up with the best ideas like that.” 

Penny was shaking now, her hands pulling at the hem of her shirt as she stared down at her feet. Talking like this made her feel vulnerable, and she didn't like it. Or well, she didn't like the feeling but it was nice to get these things off her chest. 

“Penny, I trust you. I value everything you put into your work. Sure half the time I think it's batshit crazy, but it's you. You put everything into what you do. Just keep being you and everything will work out okay.” Judy stood rubbing her shoulder for a bit. “Now come on. I got an MRE with your name on it waiting.” 

Penny rubbed at her face trying to wipe the emotions off before leaving. “Please tell me it's just one, and that you didn't let Will mix them up.” Her question was laced with a soft laugh and soon enough both girls were thrown into a laughing fit about their brothers strange eating habits. 

\--------

People were running all throughout the jupiter. Wait- Correction, Will was running all throughout the jupiter trying to find his sisters. His breath was heavy, bobbing and weaving through the crowds as he looked into rooms and then moved on when he didn’t see them.

Finally! He spotted them, sitting at the round table joking and laughing as they ate. Running up he slammed his hands on the table a wide grin on his face as he tried to collect his breath. 

“Uhh, yes. Hello Will, what is it? You there?” Penny teased as she elbowed Judy who only seemed to shake her head. 

“Everything oka-”

“-WE FOUND ONE!” He practically yelled as he took a sharp intake of breath.

Penny looked confused glancing between the two siblings. “Am i missing something?” 

“Wait, you found one?” Judy asked only to get a frantic nod. Ah yes, Penny was certainly lost in this conversation. Having no idea what they were talking about until the two got up and practically ran to the deck.

“Hey! Wait for me!”

As the three of them ran to the deck Will skirted to a stop in front of one of the control panels. “So if we cart a path this way,” he spun the navigation system around. “There looks to be a star system over here. There are several planets. If we find the equilibrium between the planets and their star, there sure to be a goldilock planet.” He speaks looking up at his sisters. 

“Okay, we need to get the rest of the gang in here.” Judy states pointing her finger at them. “Stay here.” 

Just like that she was off grabbing the rest of the teenagers that made up their little gang of council members. By the time they had gotten back both Penny and Will were looking over the system. 

“So how long is it going to take us to get there?” Someone piped up from the back, Penny looked over her shoulder ready to answer before pausing. Her gaze was stopped by a young man with curly red hair, and soft stubble and bright green eyes. _Oh, oh he was pretty to look at._

“Um-uh well there-” She was stumbling over her words before Will gave her a strange annoyed expression and took over for her. 

“We don't have enough fuel to fly there ourselves, however given that we have the coordinates it's safe to say that Robot here will be able to open another vortex to get us there safely.” He nodded as he spoke with his hands. 

“While considering the vortex pulls us in, we’d be saving fuel allowing us to land and then if we have to leave again allowing us enough to lift off… hopefully.” He rubbed at his chin in thought. 

Judy looked over him and then the group. “So?” She asked “What do we think? Do we wanna try this out?” 

The teenagers all looked around, seemingly communicating in silence. Collectively they all seemed to agree and nod. “Let's do it. Safest bet we got, and then we can try and find more supplies to live off of.” Vijay finally seemed to speak up.

It was decided. They'd all be going to the goldilocks planet. They’d have a place to stay for the time being. To learn, to grow, to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know, Akio is more than likely a teenage adult, however, I always saw her as being relatively the same age as Judy. I felt that Judy would need someone to connect to in all of this. That and we never fully learned how old she was, so I fumbled things around and well here she is! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it!  
> A reminder this is my first ever fanfic, so if you see something that I may need to fix up just let me know! I'm always glad to hear what you guys think and get tips and tricks <3


	3. What now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of kids finally land on a planet, Judy and Will putting their piloting skills to the test while Vijay and Penny manage to escape for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing pieces here and there every day. I wound up causing my carpal tunnel to act up so that's what made me go a bit slower with this update. Hopefully, it didn't take its toll out on the chapter. Enjoy!

One could say the day started off normal. At least it was relatively normal considering all of the turmoil the Robinsons had experienced in the last year. Granted this was not the start of the day or at least one could assume it wasn't. It was hard to keep track of the time being trapped in the void of outer space. Not to mention, this was probably the farthest thing from normal.

Right at this moment both Penny and Vijay had headed to the main deck hub, instructing people to put their belts on and prepare for a hopefully nice landing. Moving along, they helped others get as safe as possible as not everyone had a genuine seat. Thankfully the couches along the windows were equipped with their own belts. 

Giving a thumbs up Penny grabbed Vijay's hand and quickly moved around getting them back into the cockpit with enough time to spare. 

Penny moved her way to her seat and clasped her harness together. “I think we’re good to go. Or at least as good as we’re gonna get.” 

Judy looked over them all and with one final nod of her head she snapped lightly in Wills direction. “Landing protocols activated.” 

This was the true test. Sure, they had yet to get readings on the actual planet or properly set the system for the levels on the planet but that could wait… At least, they were all hoping it could wait.

Suddenly alarms were going off. The emergency red lights flashing above their heads. 

“Uhh is that supposed to do that.” 

“Fuc-”

“-Guys I'm really not sure that's supposed to do that.” 

Judy paid no mind to her panicked sister. 

“Will. The engine.”

Will groaned. His hands scan over the control panel. “I'm trying, I'm trying!” 

“Well try faster!” 

“What engine. Wait, are we missing an engine. Should we even be landing? Oh my go-”

“Penny! Stop! Okay, we only needed one engine to take off.” Sweat beaded at her brow. Hands moved as fast as they could go. Warning signs flashed on her screen. 

_ “Correct angle. Correct angle. Correct angle.”  _

“Theoretically we only needed one engine to take off. So we can land with only one.” 

“Everyone hold on!” 

Judy turned the choke to the side, trying to correct the angle. The jupiter began to shake. Autopilot could only help so much. Everyone seemed to brace themselves as the view outside the window showed just how fast they were landing. Heat flames danced across the windows and the computer barking orders in the background. 

It didn't take long until bodies jolted, a cloud of smoke engulfed the window as the jupiter all but crash-landed into the planet. 

Penny trusted her siblings. They were smarter than her, they got all this science stuff and how controls worked. But that didn't mean she wasn’t freaking out. Her eyes clamped shut. Breath racing. Finally, it felt like they hit land. Bodies jumping in seats, thankful for the harness. “We didn't die.” She breathed out, thankfully and soon fell into a fit of laughter as she looked around the cockpit. 

Vijay was the first to meet her gaze, his laughter soon joining hers, and just like that everyone in the room was joining in. 

Reaching her hand up, Judy breathed out a soft breath just as thankful, she grabbed ahold of the intercom. “Judy here…” She paused to breathe in sharp. “...We landed.”

Soft cheers and other commotion could be heard from the other room.

\----------

“Woah-”

The garage door was down now. Once the ship had cooled and emergency lights had turned off they were finally able to get everyone up and moving around. Especially since motion sickness and whiplash seemed to be the only resulting factor. Thankfully. 

All of them stood there. Door open, mouths agape. Sure, all of them had been on alien planets before, and yet no matter what they would always be surprised. Whether that be because the grass was purple or the air smelled like cotton candy. The planet seemed as if it belonged in a fairy tale, even if science were to give a genuine reason behind it. The cotton candy smell coming from the plants changing with this planet's season. The grass is purple because of the different chemicals it absorbs and so forth. None of them seemed to care though. 

“The sky… It's so blue.. I wonder if that means water is nearby!” Someone piped up from the back. 

Will glanced over his shoulder and smirked. “Contrary to belief, skies aren't a reflection of water on planets. Skies are different colors depending on the light rays the stars produce and the color of the rays that bounce through the atmosphere rather than coming directly to our eyes. So this star must have similar light distribution as the one near earth.” 

Penny directed a smile towards Will her hand reaching up to ruffle his hair. Always the know it all, this one. Granted at least he wasn't condescending about it. “Well, I don't know about y’all but I'm tired of being on this ship.” She exclaimed, throwing her hands to the air and running off the ship.

“Wait! Penny! We haven't t-” And she was already gone. Vijays mouth gaped open watching as the girl threw herself on the ground and practically rolled in the dirt. “Does she just not care if something is poisonous..” He mumbled under his breath looking back at the other Robinsons. 

“You should try living with her.” Judy wiggled her eyebrows.

It didn’t take long for all the kids to be off the ship and rolling around on the ground. Thankful for the sturdy feeling under their feet. Laughter filled the air, small children ran around. others simply staring up at the sky. 

“Now what?” Penny asked hair splayed out behind her as she gazed. Her head turned to look over at Vijay, then to her sister. 

Vijay sat up off the ground, his palms dragging across his knees. “Now we get settled I guess.” He shrugged though it was accompanied by a nod from Judy.

“Now we get settled. Let the others have their fun, but we should probably figure out all of what needs to be done.” Penny spent no time soaking it in. There was work that needed to be done, things that needed to be thought over. 

The eldest of the group stretched her legs then her arms, walking back in the jupiter to grab that lucky whiteboard. It seems her mother left it with them in hopes it would bring them some luck in their endeavor. 

Vijay reached out his hand, offering to help Penny up. Penny only smirked and lightly batted at it before grabbing hold and was hoisted up onto her feet. 

“Guess this is gonna be our forever home now huh.” She looked over their hands, still holding one another. That made a smile pull at her lips. They may have split from everyone else, but at least she was still surrounded by people who cared about her.

“Eh, could be worse.” 

“Everything could be worse.” She scoffed with a playful shoulder bump. 

The two made their way back into the jupiter following shortly behind Judy. Not a long walk persay, but the two teenagers seemed to slow down ever so slightly to make the moment last. Only when Judy yelled out did they actually catch up.

By the time they got to the center hub, Judy had pulled out the board and was already writing. “So I was thinking-”

“-oh no you were thinking.”

Judy shot a glare towards her sister. “Yes, I was thinking that… We have some stuff in the garage to create a mini perimeter fence. We don't exactly know what's out there yet. So we could make that. Test the soil to see if we can plant directly in it.” She tapped the marker end to her chin. “After we have a base situation set up maybe we can form a little school type thing for the younger kids. We all have our own knowledge and whatnot, we could do a collective teaching session.” She looked up finally to see what they thought. 

“So are we all still sleeping in the jupiter?” Penny asked her head tilting to the side. 

Vijay went to ask something as well but his words left him as he pulled his hands back to cross his chest and think things over. 

“Well I mean, I’d say for right now. Until we can get enough stuff to make shelter maybe? We only have so many spools for the printer. So we cant go all out with that. We’re gonna have to figure out how to make stuff using our surroundings.” Judy spoke biting at her lip. “I mean I don't want to put the kids all out there right now. So a couple of days cramped in here shouldn’t be too bad right?” 

\--------

Oh yea, being cramp wouldn't be so bad. Hah, that was a joke looking back on it. They had decided to try and share rooms. Enough kids had been cramped up in the main hull that getting kids in rooms sounded better. Having their own space, not tripping over people. Yea sure. Except each room had like 4 people to it, minus of course Wills. Wills was so small he was lucky he only got one person extra in there. And on top of that, people were still sleeping in the main hull. 

It didn't matter how they tried to divide it up. No one had their own space. Which meant Penny was often left to do her own thing. Outside. Away from the crazy girl talk that had begun in her room. Too many teenagers locked in one room. It was like a sleepover that never ended. And man she really wanted it to end. 

Looking up to the sky paused her breath for a moment. Taking in the site. So many different stars. Sure when you looked up on earth it was just as much a cluster as these were, but at least on earth, there were familiar constellations. These regardless were still beautiful.

Soft crunches of shoes hitting the ground behind her, Penny looked around before her eyes caught sight of a familiar silhouette. 

“What are you doing out here?” Vijay's voice followed the wind, almost tickling against her ear for a moment. 

Penny blinked, realizing she was staring at him for far too long. Clearing her throat, “Oh I um. Ya know.” His hand reached up to twirl her hair. 

“Too many people inside?” He finished for her.

Penny gave a soft nod, before raising a small notebook. She was writing again. Writing of this planet, writing about her parents, writing about how everything had changed really. “Needed to get some thoughts out.” 

Vijay swallowed and nodded. “Mind if I uh if I sit?” He asked, voice wavering. He didn’t want to bother her, but just like her he’d rather not be inside at the moment. 

“Oh uh sure..”

Was this as awkward as it seemed? Or was that all in Penny's head? Had she forgotten what it was like to interact with people her age again? Sure, they had spent time together before crash landing. But really all that was based on family drama. 

“Good thoughts I hope?” He asked when the silence was a bit too much. His body moving next to hers and slowly lowering himself down onto the ground. “Plus probably shouldn’t be out here alone... Kind dangerous.” 

Penny scoffed. “Dangerous? Vijay, we have the fence up. How dangerous could it be.”

“We had the fence up back on the black hole planet and look at what happened there.” He reminded her. Penny popped her lips. Okay he had a point. 

“Okay, fine.” She raised her hands but when he just gave her a knowing look she gestured again. “I said fine! You’re right!” She huffed out. Words that were nearly foreign to her. 

Vijay mock gasped. A hand flew up to his chest as he heard her. “Woah. Did Penny Robinson just say what I thought she said? I think I misheard. What was that?”

Penny couldn’t help but chuckle. Biting at her lip before playfully smacking him with the back of her notebook. “Oh hush, you only get it once. So don’t get used to it.”

“Mhmm Once.” 

They both sat there for a bit longer. Voices grew quiet in the darkness. It was serene almost. Watching the stars together, and not really needing to say anything. It was a comfort, unlike that inside. Slowly their hands moved closer until the back of their knuckles lightly brushed together. And that's where they stayed. 

“This place might not be so bad…”

“One can hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realize I have sorta started writing in a specific style. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing, but I do want to try and freshen it up a bit. Make writing more lively. That'll be something I try to work on as the fic progresses. 
> 
> Anyways what do you guys think! Did you enjoy this chapter? Let me know! I plan to start picking up interactions here soon. Also if Im a little slow on updates coming up its because my semester starts back up again on the 19th.


End file.
